Raiden's Angel
by AstarothTheFallen
Summary: Raiden is going through a tough time and runs to his close friends, Snake, Otacon and Crystal Mackintosh for help. Will he run into more trouble or find what he always wanted? RaidenOC Frist story ever please be kind and R&R.READ MY INTRO EXPLAINS A LOT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Astaroth and this is my first story that I've ever posted. I should **WARN YOU**! I suck at grammer and I try to fix it as much as possible. Even my teachers say that I'm a lovly writer, but my spelling and grammer need a lot of work. So please don't review me and say it sucks eggs because I already know. Anywho onto the summary. . . oh um this is a RaidenOC. . .

Raiden is going through a tough time and runs to his close friends, Snake, Otacon and Crystal Mackintosh, for help. Will he run into more trouble or simply find what he's always wanted. Based nine months after the "Son's of Liberty"

Astaroth: I don't own anything of Metal Gear it belongs to Hideo Kojima, but I do own Crystal Mackintosh A.K.A. Chris.

Raiden's _**Angel**_

-**Knock Knock-** Three A.M. sounded on Crystal Mackintosh's townhouse door.

She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. "Oof . . . this better be good . . . ," She stated as she got out of her for poster bed and grabbed her bathrobe.

When she reached the door, the knocking had become a pounding. "Alright, alright, hold on just a second." She shouted as she began to undo all her locks, "You know normal people sl . . . Raiden?" Crystal looked at her friend with concern. This blonde haired man, who was normally strong and level headed, looked shaken."Raiden, are you all right? What's wrong?" She asked as her British accent came to her in full blast.

"Chris, can I stay here for a few days?" He asked her quietly.

"Certainly, come in." She ushered him into the living room on the first floor. They both sat down on her couch in silence. They sat that way for another three minutes in an awkward silence, "So, Raiden, how are you and Rose doing?"

He flinched at the sound of his soon to be wives' name. Raiden put his face in his hands, "God, I shouldn't have come here."

He stood up to leave, but Chris stood up in his path, "Raiden you're my friend and something's wrong. Let me help you."

Raiden looked down directly into Chris's blue eyes as a tear fell from his face. "Chris, she's blaming me . . . "

He broke down right in front of her. She led him back to the couch. "What is she blaming you for?"

"Our child is a stillborn . . . She said she never wanted to see me again and she hated me . . . " He was shaking so bad he could barely stay on the couch.

"Oh, Raiden, I'm so sorry . . . " Chris rubbed his back in a calm rhythmic motion. Raiden looked at her face and saw her crying as well.

She wrapped her arms around and let him cry onto her shoulder. "Raiden you can stay here as long you need. I promise you everything gonna work out, ok."

------------------------------------------

Snake fumbled through his keys at five A.M. in the morning in front of the Mackintosh townhouse. It was nice having a niece so close by. He smirked at the thought of Chris being his niece.

When he first met Chris she was only fresh off the line. She was a messenger when codac wasn't able to be used on certain missions.

The third time he met with her she was crying so hard that he was seriously considering calling Otacon for help, but when she saw him she immediately stopped to give him the message. When asked what was wrong she merely said it was nothing.

Snake being the kind man that he was asked again and she broke down. Ever since then he's been Uncle Snake and whenever some sort of trouble with her Uncle Dave.

He quietly shut the door behind him and walked down to his room. After he took a shower and changed into some regular clothes he passed through the living room and saw Chris sleeping on top of Raiden.

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed with displeasure and continued into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. . .even though no one's reviewed um that's okay! As I've said before I suck at grammer and spelling. So, either help me or ignore it, okay. Yea that sounded harsh, sorry. Anywho still Raiden OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Mr.Hideo Kojima does, but I do own Chris.

---------------------------------

Chris woke up with a blooming headache. She looked down at Raiden who was sleeping quietly. She moved off of him carefully so she would not to wake him up.

"Ouch! Note to self don't sleep on top of Raiden again." Chris rubbed her back and walked to the kitchen. She headed straight for the coffee machine and poured some for herself. As she did so she glanced over at the table and jumped ten feet up. "Ah...god Uncle Dave it's too early for your 'I'm so stealth' routine."

"Sorry just thought I'd be quiet for you and Raiden." Snake said taking a drink from his own coffee and looking at a newspaper.

Chris stopped making her coffee and looked at him, "It's not what you think it is."

"Really, then why is he here?" He folded the newspaper and set it down on the table.

She closed her eyes as her hair fell across her face and sighed, "I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, it's just this is really personal to him and if Jack wants to tell you he can...himself" She added. Snake looked at her crossly. "Don't look at me that way! Nothing is going on between us."

Snake sighed and leaned onto the table, "You like him though, don't you?"

She smiled, "I can't like him."

"What? Why?"

"I can't like him because he fell in love with my friend." She whispered.

"Besides he's getting married, right?" Snake picked up his paper.

"Yeah sure, I think?" She said as walked to her bedroom to change.

---------------------------------

Raiden rolled over on the couch and sat up. His hands flew to his face, "What am I doing here? What the hell am I doing here?"

"Well I heard from a Crystal bird that you needed a friend?" Raiden jumped.

"Snake? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm entitled to see my niece, aren't I?" Snake was sitting across from him in a recliner.

"Chris is your niece?" Raiden asked as he rubbed the sleep from his face.

"Yes and no." Raiden, as suspected, looked confused, "She's not biologically, but she is mentally and she says spritually. I accept it and so does everyone else."

"You said that you heard I needed a friend, did she tell you everything?"

Snake looked at Raiden seriously, "No. Chris said that if anyone would tell me it would be you, that is if you wanted to."

Raiden looked up Snake and tried to talk, but nothing came out. Snake watched him struggle, "Listen, Raiden, when you're ready to talk to me, talk to me."

An akward silence fell between them and as if on cue Chris walked into the room. Raiden had never seen her looked so relaxed.

She was wearing a white shirt with a denim blue jacket and low ride blue jeans. "Oh good you're up. I need your help with something."

Raiden stood up, "Me? With what?"

"It's a surprise. Get cleaned up we'll be leaving in twenty minutes." She smiled a walked into the kitchen.

Raiden sighed and looked at Snake, who smiled and said, "I know, I know, why is she always so happy? I'm sorry I don't know the answer."

--------------------------------

Twenty minutes later Raiden was clean and was walking into the kitchen.

Chris looked up and blushed when she saw him wearing a black muscle t-shirt and blue jeans.

"It's a little awkward seeing you in regular clothes." Chris laughed.

"You too, I only see you in your uniform most of the time." Raiden retorted.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something before we leave." She asked as he took a seat at the table.

"Ah no thanks, but some coffee would be nice." Chris stood up and poured him a cup. "Chris, why didn't you tell Snake about Rose and I?"

She handed him his coffee, "What you told me last night was really personal, I thought if anyone should tell him it would be you. I guess I don't feel I have the right to."

"Oh. . .I think I understand." He finished his coffee.

"Uncle Snake we'll be back in a couple of hours!" She shouted as opened the door to leave.

"Okay." She heard in response.

Raiden grabbed his coat and asked again, "Where are we going?"

Chris smiled brightly, "It's a surprise." She walked out onto the busy sidewalk.

"Surprises that's all I need." Raiden rolled his eyes and walked after her.

That's all for today! Thanks for reading and please review.

Astaroth The Fallen


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! Hey I got reviews! WOOT!!! This makes me happy! Well anyways um suck at grammer and spelling do the best I can!

Aya Yuy P.SII- Thanks! I'll try and keep it up as best as I can.

Sephiroth-Yea I write these around 1am so excuse missing words please and thanks!

twin-blade-tamer- Thank you! Here is your update!

Nananki- Thanks! I noticed my chapters are small too! I think this is the smallest one so far. I'm going through a big brain cloud right now so any suggestions would be nice! I will try and make them longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear or the YFCA(um I don't know if there's one new york but for the purpose of the story there is right now)

Chapter Three

"Bum bum bum, agh! Stupid V8 commercials. . ." Chris grumbled as they walked down the busy New York sidewalk.  
  
"Chris, seriously, where are we going?" Raiden demanded.  
  
She smiled someplace that will make you happy . . .I hope. . . Do you like kids?" She looked at him, "Of corse you like kids, but do you like a lot of kids at once?"  
  
Raiden hesitated, "Yeah for a while, why?"

"You will see!" Again she smiled.

"Right. . ." A silence fell between them.

"Raiden, I'm sorry, but I know this will take your mind of things."

"Chris don't be sorr. I'm just feeling all these different emotions all at once. . ." Chris took his hand in hers, so he would look at her.

"Raiden, I've been there, not in a situation like yours, but I've felt all those emotions coming at me too once. You're not alone." She let go off his hand and continued down the street.

It was a side of Chris Raiden had never seen befor. Her past. . .

------------------------------

"So, Chris, why didn't we take a cab to the YFCA?" Raiden asked her.

Chris looked at Raiden with a look of 'oh please. . .' , "Walking is better for you."

"Twenty-three and a half blocks is more like murder." He laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted.

"What?" He started looking for something.

"You cracked a joke!" She laughed and walked into the Y.

Raiden started in after her and heard, "Good morning Crystal!"

"Morning Tonya. Are they ready?" Chris asked.

"You bet. They should all be in the gym." Tonya told her.

"Thanks, Raiden, follow me." Chris and Raiden walked down a hallway and entered a gym.

"MISS CHRISSY'S HERE!!" Someone shouted,"SHE BROUGHT A FRIEND!!"

"Watch out." Chris said casually.

"What. . .oof!" Small childeren piled ontop of him.

Fourteen little 5 to 7 year old children bombarded him with questions as they got off of him.

"Uh. . .Wha. . .STOP!" Raiden shouted and the childeren were silent.

"Okay everyone this is Raiden." Chris told everyone, "He's going to be helping us today."

"Miss Chissy?"

"Yes Emma?" She looked at a little brown eyed girl.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She danced around.

"Alright before we go everyone use the bathroom." Chris told them as they ran to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Raiden got up off the ground.

"Central Park." She looked at him, "I bet your wondering why I'm taking care of a bunch of kids"

"A little bit." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Well it's obvious, I love children. They have no idea what goes on un the world except what's right infront of them." She watched as the kids slowly migrated toward them, "You guys ready to go to the park?"

"YEAH!!" Rang from them all.

"Okay lets go!"

Please review! I need ideas, so if you want something to happen at the park please tell me I might put it in.

Astaroth The Fallen


	4. Chapter 4

WHOOO! LOOKIE LOOKIE! I updated...hehehehehe....ahem...sorry about that and for the long wait...Yea....(thinks) wow there are a lot of pauses...HEY! there it is again.....heheheh(end thinking) Anyways after I wrote the third chapter I suddenly lost sight of what I was doing and many many many ideas piled into my head at the same time. Not to mention my schedule became, suddenly, overloaded with school and unexpected events. Anywaysthinks Hmm I use that word a lotend thinking Anywho on with the story!

Disclaimer: They think they own Metal Gear, but I'll have my say in that someday....

"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader we're following the leader where ever he may go!" Chris lead the group the few blocks to the park.

Raiden brought up the rear with a guy that worked at the YFCA. His name was Jeff and he had a major crush on Chris.

"So how long have you know Crystal, Raiden?" Jeff asked after his long rant that she deserved more. Like Raiden didn't already know.

"Um lets see I think about two three years now." Raiden looked at him.

"Oh so you know her pretty well then?" He pestered.

"Yea, I guess, we worked together. That's how we met." Raiden was getting sick of this guy.

"Did you ever go out with her?"

Raiden stopped at looked at him, "Excuse me!"

Jeff started again, "Did you ever go out..."

"Yea I got that! But that's none of your da...." He stopped and looked at the kids. They had stopped and listened to them, "Danish business."

Jeff took a step back as Raiden turned to the children and smiled, "Hey, why are we waiting let's go to the park."

The little kids all smiled and went on there little merry way, except for a little boy who slowly walked with them. He stopped and looked up at Raiden.

Raiden kneeled down, "Hey what's wrong?"

The little boy looked at him and mumbled, "I don't wanna be here..."

"Well why not?" He was a little surprised by the earlier response.

"No one likes me..." He mumbled.

Raiden smiled, "Well that's not true. I like you a lot."

The little boys eyes brighten up and a smile grew on his face. Raiden stood up and took the little boys hand, "Come one lets go to the park!"

Raiden watched the little children swarm the playground for a half an hour. He was very much tempted to join them in their fun when Chris walked up to him.

"Cursing in front of children, Raiden you should be ashamed of yourself." She smiled and looked at him.

"No, no I danished in front of the children." He smiled back. She looked so happy, "Thank you."

She looked up at him, "No, thank you."

"Hm?" He waited for an explanation.

"For two things: one scaring Jeff away from me and two for getting Timothy to play with the children." She watched the boy build a sand castle with some other little boys.

"Well I've been there." He looked down at his hands. His mind drifted of to what she had said earlier, that she had been in his position. He wanted to ask about it, but just felt as if it wasn't right to.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek. Her hand was warm and comforting everything he never really felt until he met Rose and even then it wasn't there.

He looked into her as and smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled, "Well it's time to get these kiddies back to their parental units."

He laughed as she went to gather all the children. When all fourteen of the children were assembled the walked back to the Y and made sure every child went to their 'parental unit'.

"Well that was fun." Raiden commented on the death walk back to Chris's apartment.

"Good I'm glad!" She remarked.

"UNCLE SNAKE WE'RE HOME!!!" Chris shouted when they entered the house.

"That's nice, I don't care." Snake shouted from up stairs.

Raiden watched Chris's jaw drop and run up the stairs. Noises could be heard from above, mostly Snakes moans, as he hung up his jacket.

Chris ran out of the room and slid across the floor, "HA! HA NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU AHHHHHHH!!"

Raiden looked up and saw Chris back into the railing and fall over the edge. His eyes widen as everything went in slow motion.

He snapped back into reality as he ran forward and caught her in his arms. Raiden looked at her, "Chris are you alright?"

She clutched onto him and trembled, "Yea, I think so. Thank you." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

He breath caught in his throat as a blush crept to his cheeks. Why was this happening? He didn't feel that way about her. He couldn't feel that way about her, could he?

"It's the least I could do." He finally said after regaining his composure. He gently set her down, but didn't let go at first. He just stared at her with his blue eyes.

The world seem to fade around the two people in the foyer of the Mackintosh residents.

Chris finally looked away and walked to her bedroom and shut the door. She couldn't do this. "Not again. I will not lose someone again...." She whispered to herself as she slid slowly down the door to the floor.

Raiden knew that look of sadness, he'd felt it before. The feeling of loss.

He wish he could do something, but he was still dealing with his own pain.

Snake watched from the mezzanine. When Raiden caught Chris a giant weight lifted of his chest.

Then he watched old wounds reopen for the first time in six long years. He sighed, "Chris, I wish I could make you feel better." He walked back into his room and contemplated Raiden's small, but crucial actions.

WHOO it's longer! and I hope you all enjoyed....OH for those of you who don't know what a mezzanine is its like a balcony in a house....yeah....Please R&R and give me suggestions on what you want to see happen!

Astaroth The Fallen


	5. Chapter 5

YEA! I had I giant brain bust and everything was just pouring out....but this chapter is a bit mature for some audiences. It's nothing graphic, just mentions rape....it might make you a tad sad.....I know I wanted to cry a bit.....anywho the rating goes up to like PG-14.5...yea...anyways on with the show!

I would like to thank the following:

Princess Hannah! chapter four is dedicated to you! I forgot to tell you that....but you inspired me to start writing this again! Thank you! P.S. There's going to be some pretty good scenes coming up.:-P

Nananki! you rock! you really do! I liked your ideas and tried all of them. I hope to hear more from you.

Crane, darling, Josie says hi.....; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear its Hideo Kojima's.

The next morning was a helluva time getting out of bed for Chris. Not only did she feel sicker then a sea dog, have a blooming headache, and managed to stub her toe before she fell asleep last night, but she'd forgotten to finish her work, her boss was going to kill her.

"They're gonna kill me for being late." She stumbled to the door and stumbled into the kitchen. She softly made her coffee and grabbed an aspirin from a bottle on the counter. "Good morning."

She whipped around as her hand flew to her chest trying to stop her beating heart, "Good morning, Raiden."

He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, "How are you?"

Chris sighed, "I'm tired and my toe hurts, but other then that I'm good." She smiled and asked, "How are you?"

"I'm better, but I'm not over it." He frowned.

She sat down next to him, "You wanna talk?"

He wanted to say no, but there was so much on him, "I loved her, and she blamed it on me. All these questions are running through my head. Things like: Did she love me? Why us? Why now? Is it my fault?"

"No! It's not don't ever say it is." She mentally kicked herself. She didn't want him to know about Rose.

Raiden looked at her, "Do you know something?"

"Yea I do." She looked at him.

"What?" Chris looked away from him, "What dammit!?!"

"Jack Flynn don't you dare yell at me!" She looked at him sternly, "And what I know is it's not your fault and...and it's not Rose's fault either. It just happens! It happens..."She trailed off tears streaming down her face.

Snake walked in and saw her crying, "Crystal? Crystal, what's wrong?"

Chris stood up and looked at Raiden, "Don't think you're the only one who's experienced loss."

Snake escorted her to her room and stayed there for a few minutes calming Chris down before he came back into the kitchen to find Raiden not there.

He proceeded into the living room and sat across from Raiden with a pale expression on his face.

He began calmly leaning forward until his arms rested on his legs, "Raiden it's time you know why Chris is always happy."

Raiden looked at him confused. She had just stormed out of the room crying and he needed to know why she was happy, "What?"

Snake swallowed hard, "I'm gonna tell you Crystal Arvidarchi's story."

"Arvidarchi?"

"Just listen okay!" Snake snapped at him, "They Arvidarchi family was know for the history in top secret military science development. One of there bigger projects was the development of superhuman children. They took orphans and genetically enhanced them, none of them survived for long periods. Their superiors were not happy with the results of corse, you can obviously see that nothing was progressing." He stopped to make sure Raiden was focused with him and continued, "They took the Arvidarchi children and demanded them to perform the experiments on them. Of corse with the recent results they refused and fled with for their lives with their children."

"They lived quietly for two years with their daughter, now the age of 7, and their two sons, whom were the ages 12 and17. But then fate caught up with them. The military found them burn their house to ground and killed the children's parents right in front of them." He rubbed his face, "They took the boys and questioned them about the project, but the knew nothing of it, so right in front of their little sister they shot them. That little girl didn't understand why she was being taken away from her sleeping brothers. She wouldn't understand for along time, but until then she was forced into an elite training program so she could become Codec messenger as we know today when we can't use Codec."

"Age 15 I found her crying. I thought it was just being new and seeing action for the first few times, but it wasn't the case. Just moments before I had reached the that very spot she...she had been...raped...", Snake didn't like this, "That's when I took her back to Otacon. He set her up with a new name, Crystal Mackintosh. We thought she had a new life or so she thought."

"The bastard that hurt her made her pregnant. Everyone that knew about it suggested an abortion, but she wouldn't think of it. Next thing you know she's in labor." Snake paused and took a deep breath.

"He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Charlie Mackintosh, the most beautiful baby boy in the world." Both Raiden and Snake jumped at the sound of Chris's voice. She closed her eyes, "He had the smallest hands and feet, the bluest eyes and he was mine." A bittersweet smile came to her face as tears glistened her eye. "But that's not the end of an already tragic story. The doctor came in and told me that Charlie's lungs were to small. He said he wouldn't live for more then a few hours." Chris looked at Raiden, "It was the most happiest and saddest two an a half hours of my life."

Raiden averted his gaze, "I-I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Raiden." She put on a small smile, "Raiden I'm not afraid to say that it hurt. The fact is most people don't recover from those types of situations. I'm one of the few that did."

A small silence fell through the room before Raiden asked, "Do you mask your feelings?"

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him, "Only sometimes, most of the time I just live on." She stopped and thought about what to say next, "People ask me why I'm always happy. It's because I don't want to die angry or alone." She moved from the couch simply living the room with an angel like grace and composure.

Raiden looked at his hands. All this time he thought that no one could understand him when he, himself, couldn't understand that he wasn't alone. "Raiden? Raiden....Raiden!" He looked up at Snake slowly, "What is it?"

"Are you gonna sit here for the rest of your life?" Snake knew he was shook up, but he'd been sitting there since ten this morning.

"Hmm?" Raiden looked at his watch it read five o'clock. "Oh..."

Snake rolled his eyes and handed him an envelope, "Here, Chris took the liberty of transferring your mailing address so everything comes here now." Raiden looked at the envelope as Snaked continued as he left the room, "Look at it, think about it, ask her about it."

Raiden looked down at the envelope and opened it carefully. It read:

_Dear Jack Flynn,_

_You are cordially invited..._

Whoooo! What's he invited to? I know! and you'll just have to find out! R&R Plz!  
Astaroth The Fallen


	6. Chapter 6

I like this chapter oh so much(smiles really big)I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Metal Gear or Hideo Kojima

Raiden walked up the stairs trying to find Chris. It was three weeks ago that he was told her horrible story and he still felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. They had avoided each others company for awhile now and he missed he small smile that reassured him that everything would be alright. She just seemed to disappear.

He walked into Snakes room and saw him working at his desk. He smirked as he watched Snake get frustrated with the laptop that wasn't turning on.

He was brought out of his thought with Snake's ruff voice, "What are you smirking at pretty boy?"

"Ahh...do you know where Chris is?" Raiden asked.

Snake grunted, "She's at work. She'll be back around five."

Raiden raised his eyebrows, "Work? What type of work does she do?"

"I hide his mistakes and you forgot today's Thursday I get off early." Chris walked over and plugged the laptop into the wall and smiled.

"Hide his mistakes? How?" Raiden grinned at Snake's death glare toward the computer cord.

She smiled, "It was Otacon's idea, but I'm working with a man by the name of Hideo Kojima. Wonderful, intelligent man he is and brilliant at making video games. Otacon met him at an anime convention and that's where it started. We implanted the idea of making a video game out of Metal Gear. So we created one for the system of GameCube, that one's about dear Snake here and his brother."

"Right now however we are trying to cover up for the Big Shell and its going very well and it's for the PS2, except Mr. Kojima is having a bit of trouble with the parts. He says they're just to different and it's hard with a different main character and that dear boy would be you." She smirked. "I needed to consult you with it too. We need, well I need, your input..."

"Yea sure I'll do anything to help." Raiden prodded her to continue.

"Well its just I never met E.E. and every time I bring her up around Otacon he gets shook up and Snake only knew her momentarily and well you saved her and saw how she acted." She frowned, "I hate talking like this."

"I think I can handle that." Raiden told her, "When would you like to do that?"

"Right now if you're not busy that is?" She looked down at her feet. Why was she being so bashful all of a sudden.

"Yea sure, I have nothing to do right now." Chris smiled as they walked down to the kitchen.

They sat down and Raiden began to recall how Emma Emmerich reacted to the situation she was in while he saved her. He watched Chris write down notes frantically keeping up with him.

He had never really noticed Chris before. She was extremely beautiful. He brown shoulder length hair hung gracefully around her face and made her smile stand out.

She looked up into his eyes and everything seemed like it was going to be okay. He smiled and took a deep breath, "Chris, may I ask you something?"

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears, "Sure, what's on your mind?'

"Well, um, I received a invitation in the mail to---to a ball that recognizes all the people who don't get recognized for doing their job. You know like the CIA and FBI undercover guys." He rambled.

"And people like you." She smiled.

"Yea..." He laughed nervously, "Well um it said that I could bring a guest and I would be really honored if that guest would be you."

Chris stopped fiddling with her pen and sat up straight, but said nothing. A small silence filled the room, Raiden didn't expect her reaction to be this way.

"You don't have to answer right now, it's a week from today." He wished he hadn't asked now.

She looked at him with a surprised looked, "Jack Flynn! You waited to ask when it was a week away!"

"Why is that a problem?" His eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that either.

"Do you know how long it takes a girl to prepare to go to a ball?" She looked at him and continued, "First she has to find the perfect dress and god knows that could take at least three days. Then there's finding the right way to wear her with the dress and that could be two, three days. After that she has to try all these different ways to wear her makeup with her hair and her dress. Then she is ready for a ball." She smiled.

"Are you saying you're going to grace me with your presence at the ball?" He smirked.

"I will do my best." She looked him and gave him a small smile.

Raiden couldn't help it he got up, gave her hug and whispered gently into her ear, "Thank you."

* * *

Chris looked at herself in the mirror in her lovely baby blue satin evening gown. A week had flown by very quickly and she wasn't exactly sure if she should be going to this ball anymore. 

Snake walked in behind her and smiled, "You look...ah...nice." He was still disappointed that she was going and with Raiden who was still swooning over his ex-fiancee. He'd finally gotten around to telling Snake what had happen. She turned around and stunned him with how beautiful she looked, "What happen to my Crystal that I had to take of?" He asked her.

"She grew up dear Uncle and thank you." She walked over and gave him a huge hug and a small kiss on his rough face.

He coughed and shrugged it off, "Well you don't wanna be late now do you?"

She smiled and walked down hall way and down the stairs to where Raiden was waiting for her in his tuxes.

He looked up at her as she walked down the stairs. She was an angel descending from the heavens above.

He extended a hand to her to help her down the rest of the stairs, "Are you ready to go?"

Chris smiled and nodded. They walked down the street away and caught a cab to where the party was being held at.

As they got out of the cab Chris inquired, "What no death march today?"

Raiden smiled, "Nope not today an angel shouldn't have to march they should glide." He gestured his arm to her. Chris blushed as she took it gently. They proceeded into the crowded ball room and waited for themselves to be seated.

"Jack! Jack my boy good to see you, good to see you!" A very round man came over and shook his hand.

"Colonel Brodwick, what a pleasant surprise?" Raiden smiled.

The Colonel smiled, "Who is this delicate young woman that you have accompanying you?"

"Colonel I like to meet Crystal Mackintosh. Crystal, Colonel Brodwick. He's one of the men who created VR training." Raiden introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you Colonel Brodwick." Crystal nodded.

"Dear lady are you foreign?" The Colonel asked.

"Colonel!" Raiden spoke up.

"No, no Jack it's fine. Yes I'm European I moved to the Americas 11 years ago." She smiled.

"Then, do you speak French?" He asked.

"Um I'm more American, but I can speak French a little bit." Chris shifted around a little.

"Then would you mind helping me, you there is this man of importance here and our interpreter is out ill. You see him over there." The Colonel turned and pointed across the room to a tall dark man with a cold expression on his face. His eyes were a steelygray that pierced through Chris like a knife. She remembered those eyes.

She quickly looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, but I've lost touch with my home languages you'll have to find someone else."

Raiden looked down at her, "Um we're being seated now. We'll talk more later Colonel Brodwick." Raiden quickly led Chris away from the persistent colonel. He stopped behind a fake tree, "Chris? Chris.....Crystal?" She looked up at him, "Are you alright?"

"Th-tha-that man he killed my parents. He's the one who took me away from my dying brothers after he shot them." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes to stop from crying, "I can't...I can't do this. I'm sorry Raiden. I have to go home." She turned to leave, but was pulled back facing Raiden.

Raiden took her face into her hands, "Chris, you're my friend and something's wrong. Let me help you."

She smiled as he continued, "You said you came here 11 years ago. You've grown up since the last time you saw him I think. He probably won't recognize you." Raiden smiled, "You can do this."

Chris smiled and let out a long heavy sigh, "I don't know why, but you're right."

He smiled as he took her by the arm and led her to a seating place that wasn't occupied.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm glad you could all make it and let the ball begin please enjoy yourself." The ceremonial junk was over with and so was dinner. Music began to play and many couples started to get up and dance. 

Raiden looked at Chris. She was more relaxed now and she was even smiling again. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She quickly looked at him and smiled, " Dear Lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." They moved to the dance floor and dance rhythmically to the music.

"Chris, you know you're beautiful don't you?" Raiden asked her. She just smiled at him, "Because if you don't I'd be happy to tell you that everyday." That made her blush, but she still didn't say anything. The song ended and they slowed to a stop. "Are you thirsty?"

"I am." Chris smiled as they walked toward the bar.

"What'll it be, sir?" The Bartender asked.

"Um I'll have two gingerales." Raiden told him as he looked around the room and noticed some of guys he knew that were waving him over on the other side of the bar, "Chris, I see some friends do mind if I go talk to them real quick?"

"Oh no, by all means socialize, be a butterfly." She smiled and watched him chuckle over to his friends across the room.

"Oh my god. Crystal Mackintosh is that you?" Chris turned to see the one; the only; Rosemary walking toward her.

"Rosemary...Hi...." She tried to hide her disgust.

"Hey! How've you been haven't talk to you in a while?" Rose asked her.

"I've been splendid."

Rose took a seat next to Chris and continued, "Hey have you seen Jack here at all?"

Chris looked at Raiden's back, he was leaning on the bar, "Uh yea, yea I have."

Rose sat up, "Really! Can you point him out to me?"

Chris looked at her and shook her head, "You know I could, but I'm not going to."

* * *

"....but I'm not going to." Raiden heard Chris's voice and turned around to see Rose talking to her. 

"What do you mean you're not going to?" Rose looked at Chris with fire burning in her eyes.

"Exactly, what it meant you are not going to see Jack on my account." Chris said calmly looking her dead in the face.

Rose stood from her bar stool, "You can't stop me from seeing my fiancee."

"Ex...ex-fiancee...." Chris said with bitter hatred. "As I recall he called you a few week ago to see how you were doing and you just yelled at him so he gave up and said it was over and you did too."

"You were with him?" Rose shouted.

"He lives at my house!" Chris's voice rose.

"Well you just don't...." Chris interrupted her, "Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know how lucky you were having someone like Jack care for you! And you threw it all away! He gave you everything. You, you just threw it all away and for what? So you could be high? So you could escape the fact that you couldn't see anyone else? That you were carrying a human life that you knew you could never be able to take care of because you didn't love the father of it?"

"Well he just..."

"He loved you! And did everything for you. The only thing he talks about is Rosemary. He really would've done anything for you. I would do anything for thattype of loveand what did you do!?!", Chris's eyes glistened as she towered over Rose, "You killed his child! Not your's because you don't deserve it! And then you had the nerve to blame it on him! You could've cared less about it! So you went out and you took dope and you drank bleach. You did everything in your power to kill this child. And you know how I know, I know because you told it all to me one night while you were high! Do you deny it, do you?"

Rose looked at Chris and slapped her hard across the face, "I don't, but you were wrong about one thing I loved him."

Chris's hand went to her face she felt blood on her hand, "You don't deserve him. He would give you everything again, again and you would just be using him. And I will use all that I have to keep you from hurting him again."

"You dirty bitch! You're stealing him from me!" Rose's hand rose in the air to strike Chris again, but she was stopped mid strike by someone.

"You will never lay a hand on her again." Rose looked horrified at Jacks breaking grip.

He jumped over the bar and looked at Chris's face. Rose had scratched her pretty deep. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Jack! Please wait let me explain!" Rose grabbed onto him.

He looked at her, "Who are you?" With that he walked away with Chris protectively in his arms.

Heeee I really like this chapter.....Plz R&R!  
Astaroth The Fallen


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! another update sorry for the long wait! I'd like to thank Princess hannah for refering me back to my first chapter tohelp me write this one. Anyways on with chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Metal Gear. Just my Chris and three pennys I got for my birthday.

Raiden led Chris out of the crowded ball room and onto the night side walk. He stopped and looked at her, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" She looked at her hands, "Defend someone I love? Someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt?"

He brought his hand to her cheek, it was already swollen and beginning to bruise, not to mention it was still bleeding. "We should get you home and get this taken care of."

"Can we just walk for bit? I really need to just oh what is it you people say um....down cool?" She said rubbed her arms as a cool breeze blew from the North.

"You really are European aren't you? The term is cool down and I thought you said you've lived here for 11 years." He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yes well I've lived a very sheltered life during my early stay in a America." She pulled the jacket closer to herself as they walked down the block.

Raiden shoved his hands in his pockets, "But seriously, why did you do it?"

"Raiden you do deserve more then what you think you do. Think about what you do, what you did for your country. Think about what you do for other people, like Timothy, all you did was talk to him. This big strong guy saying that he was the greatest kid in the world." She told him boldly.

"Not that." She stopped and looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me about Rose?"

She bit her lip, "I-I didn't want you to you to be angry. I thought I was doing the right thing and the more I thought I about it the worst it got and then you just said it was over and I thought the whole thing would be over and-and I just..." She fumbled through word as a sudden rush of panic seem to wash over her.

Raiden reached out and grabbed her hand, "It's okay. I just wanted know why... and you told me." He took her other hand, "You felt you were doing something right and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm sorry Raiden." She looked down at her feet.

"Call me Jack." He looked her in the eye, "When you say my name everything goes away. Everything suddenly becomes alright."

She blushed and starting walking away when she was suddenly pulled back into a small, gentle, blissful kiss.

Raiden pulled away from her and looked at her innocent face. She was so perfect. He was sorry that she was marred because of him.

"You're beautiful Crystal Mackintosh." She didn't smile this time, but simply shook her head. "Yes you are."

"Ra-Raiden I think you're visions off...." Chris said as she began to walk away for the second time.

"I think you're lying to yourself." Raiden told her.

She stopped in her attempt to rid herself of this feeling of wanting just to be held by him. Just to be loved by someone like him. She heard his footsteps slowly approach her.

"You deserve so much Crystal, you do. Your modesty and kind heart tend to bring you down. I can see it." He stopped and searched her face, "I think what you try to do his atone for something that you think is your fault."

A silent tear fell from her face as Raiden continued, "Crystal they're gone. And its okay to miss them and wish they were still here, but when you start blaming yourself for your family's death that's when you need to let go." He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into him. "Come on lets get you home."

* * *

"Alright this is going to sting." Raiden said as he cleaned Chris's wound with rubbing alcohol. 

"Ow...ow......oww...owww....FRICKEN A THAT HURTS!!!" She winced.

Raiden tried not laughing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" She smiled.

The mood had lightened up when they got out of the cab and Chris's shoe broke in half and then she tripped over the curb into a lamp post.

After cleaning her up he walked her to her room, "Chris..." She looked at him, "Chris I never thanked you for tonight."

"Raiden---" She started.

"Please, call me Jack." He pleaded with her.

"....Jack." She closed her eyes, "Jack it was my pleasure to go with you."

He looked at her and pressed his forehead to hers, "Chris, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"No you're infatuated..." She looked into his eyes and wanted to cry.

"Can you prove that?" He asked.

"Well no but..."She fumbled a moment to try and find an excuse.

He smiled and whispered gently in her ear, "I can prove I'm right..."

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck softly. He hugged her tightly as his kisses slowly made there way to her face. He traced her face tenderly to her lips.

Electricity ran through her like her own blood. She wanted this, to feel loved, not used like so many years. She pulled away from him, "Jack..."

Raiden looked down at her, "I told you that I could prove myself right. I love you."

She looked at her feet and backed into her room, "Good night, Jack."

The door shut gently in Raiden's face. He leaned his arm against the door along with his head and whispered, "I love you."

Chris laid down on her bed and went over the events of the night. Not only did she defend someone she cared for very deeply, but then that same person showed the same feelings.

"It's too fast. He just got over Rosemary..."She yawned and fell into a restful sleep.

Hey that wasn't to bad....a little short and jumpy in my opinion.... Uh but yea um review please!

Astaroth the Fallen


	8. Chapter 8

HEY! LOOKIE I UPDATED! Yea and I have to say this worked out well! Okay I don't wanna hold you up from reading, but for all those who did give me a character I thank you and Princess Hannah I would totally contact you but my Parental Units are a little stiff about me sending mail to someone I don't know and I really wanted too!...yea sorry because I really don't want to murder your character! She sounds so cool, but I did use her and I made her older and less technologic.(though Ajax sounds pretty awesome!) And Sara doesn't sound that girly so I did make her a little girly I hope don't mind and I hope I don't get killed for this agh... I just can't write little children...(curses...)P.S. She's a tough cookie though!

Disclaimer: I don't own metal gear or Sara Matsuki...however I do own chris, Shaw and Dominia (pronounced Doe-Min-Ya)

Chris felt the sunlight pour on her face. It was warm, fuzzy, and beckoned her to wake up. She simply refused and turned so her back was facing the joyful sun.

Still something did not allow her, her rest. She felt as if someone was staring at her. So slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her tired eyes to see to beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"AHH!" She screamed and rolled to the other side of the bed. "WHAT in heaven's name are you doing in here?"

Raiden laughed and pointed a her desk near the window. Chris looked and saw eggs and toast. She smiled and turned back in on him, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

He smiled, "Not long I'm afraid."

"Uh huh sure..." She got up, grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself tightly.

"How's your face?" He walked over to her and looked at her face.

"Rosemary did a fine jump. It hurts and is bruised, but I think I'll live." Chris smiles and bit into her toast. As she munched she turned on her computer and open a few programs before Raiden heard her choke, "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Raiden asked concerned.

"No...nononononononononooooooooo..." She threw down the toast, ran to her beside table and took out an agenda book. "NO, I'M LATE" Chris jumped out of bed"Oh man I totally forgot...shootohshootohshoot..."

Raiden watched Chris run around the room rampidly. She stopped and looked at him"GET OUT"

"Oh yes of corse." He said as he was pushed out the door. Raiden sratched his head and went into the living area. "Good morning Snake, umm do you..." He pointed down the hall.

Snake smirked and said"She forgot her."

"What? Who?" Raiden was confused and would have like to find out more if he hadn't been hit with a toothbrush by a running rapid Chris out the door.

"BYEBEBACKLATERJACKTHANKSFORBREAKFAST!" Slam!

Raiden picked up the toothbrush and looked at Snake. Snake just looked up from his newspaper, "You'll get used of it after a while."

* * *

A young girl about eleven with braided brown hair and green eyes walked around the airport aimlessly. She wore a green shirt with blue pants and had a pink sweater tied around her waist. At this very moment she was a little frighten and angry. 

She walked up to a ticket agent with black hair, "Excuse me ma'am?"

The ticket agent looked over her counter at the little girl, "Why hello! Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

"No my big sister was supposed to pick me up and I was wondering if anyone had called for me?" The little girl asked.

"Well aren't you just the little adult, what's your name sweetie?" The clerk asked.

"Sara Matsuki." She smiled brightly even though she hated being treated like a four year old.

"I'm afraid not, would you like me to announce on the speaker?"

"Oh that would grand thank you!" She listened to the announcement and sat down on a bench in the vicinity of where she would be found.

"Excuse me little one?" Sara looked up to see a tall dark gentlemen smiling down at her with his hazel eyes, "Are you by chance Ms. Sara Matsuki?"

"Who are you?" Sara asked him. She knew better then to give out personal info on herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm a friend of Crystal's. She asked me to come pick you up because she couldn't get out of a meeting." His smile was so warm, "My name is Shaw, that is of corse if you're Ms. Sara Matsuki?"

Sara smiled, "I am! Are you going to take me to Crystal?"

"Yes of corse I am!" Shaw extended his hand to Sara, "Shall we go?"

Sara was about to take his hand when I loud booming voice called out through the crowd, "SARA MATSUKI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Okay yes it's short and yes I blame that entirely on my friends and school but hey you'll live I hope...Princess Hannah once again I'm sorry in advance if I killed her if there are some things you want me to change like her naivety or hey her eyes I noticed she had no eye color so I picked one that wasn't in the story yet...

but any suggestions would be great input and badgering me is what makes me write more...when I say badger I mean review me like six times and I'll go OKAY ALREADY! But I kinda lost my mojo for a while and now I have found it so, there will be more soon hopefully!

Anyways Review PLZ!

Astar!


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehe! I did it again! I updated! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to J28 and Nananki for supporting me! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own metal gear or Sara Matsuki...however I do own chris, Shaw and Dominia (pronounced Doe-Min-Ya) Also I have no idea if there is a Northside Pub its just there...now.

"Huh?" Sara looked over past Shaw to the crowd.

"Sara!" Chris pushed her way through the crowd until she saw her, "SARA!"

"Crystal," Sara ran over and jumped into Chris's arms.

Chris held her tightly to herself, "Oh I missed you it's been to long. Did you wait long?"

"No your friend, Shaw, was just going to take me to you." Sara smiled.

"Shaw? What?" Chris asked confused.

"Shaw," Sara pointed at Shaw who had not moved from beside the bench, but became very ridged, "said you were in a meeting and you couldn't pick me up."

Chris took a deep breath when she saw Shaw and stood up taking Sara by the hand, "Oh, yes, my meeting was cut short and I forgot to call him. Can you go sit over there for a moment?" Chris pointed away from Shaw, " I need to speak with him."

"Okay, but-but can we go to the park later?" Sara pulled on Chris's hand.

"Maybe, we'll see okay? Now go!" Chris made sure she was seated and walked over to Shaw.

"Dear Ms. Arivadarchi, it's been to long." Shaw smiled, "Or should I say Ms. Mackintosh."

"Not long enough, what do you want?" Chris questioned.

"All in do time. How have you been? OOF!" His hands flew to his nose, "Arg...Oh Great God's of Egypt! Oh fricken Great God's of Egypt!"

Chris rubbed her hand, "Jeez! You're face is made out of steel!"

"That was unnecessary! Ah..." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose. "That really hurt!"

Chris laughed at her good Egyptian friend, "I'm surprised you remember our code talk. What are you doing here?"

Shaw held the handkerchief to his nose, but Chris saw the seriousness that fell on his face. He swallowed hard, "Dominia..."

Chris was afraid that, "What of him?"

"He saw you at some party. He was hoping to talk...get to you before us, but you got away from him." Shaw checked his bleeding nose.

"What does he want? What use are we to him now?" Chris crossed her arms.

Shaw chuckled, "You know he wants and you know our purpose."

"I refuse, I don't live that life anymore." She glanced at Sara, "I don't know that life anymore."

"He'll kill her." Shaw placed his hands on her shoulders, "You know he will. He'll kill anyone and everyone you know and care for."

Chris sighed and swallowed hard, "When is contact?"

"Tomorrow 8 amat the Northside Pub." Shaw let her go, "I suggest you get your affairs in order to leave the country. We both know Dominia is a messy man."

Chris nodded and put on a smile, "Sara! Come on were leaving!"

Sara ran over to Chris and looked at Shaw, "Good-bye Mister Shaw!"

"Good-bye Little Sara!" Shaw watched them leave, "Oh Ra watch over them."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN RA!" Chris shouted at him.

"Well I do! And I'll see him in the after life with lots of gold and all my children will worship at my feet!" He smiled, it was nice to hear their code again.

Translation: Chris: Thanks for the warning!

Shaw: Anything for you! You are my friend and my sister and I will always protect you.

Okay it's short again but you'll live! anyways I also meant to say at the beginning that I don't mean to offend anyone with the Egyptian religion. I myself am not Egyptian, so sorry if I screwed it up! But Shaw is Egyptian and he was captured and brought over to the weird evil lab and that's where he met Chris and yea... that's all you get to find out right now...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I have a good excuses too-well it's not all are good, not that any of you really care,but lstmy friend killed himself and I just damn well didn't feel like doing anything so neh and then when I came around to do something my school work was down because I've been sick with mono for like three to four weeks straight and I had to bring all those grades up and once that was finished I had like three different artistic competitions to attend which, by the way I got 2nd 1st and advancing places to nationals WOOT! but once again not that any of you really care about what happen but now you know why! I haven't been lazy just miserable and busy...okay so I was lazy too : P!

ANYWAYS on to the story sorry if its a little off key but hey give me a little break it'll get really good soon! I promise!

Discliamer: I don't own anything except Chris and Sara belongs to PrincessHannah...P.S. Read her stuff it's good!

Chapter Ten

Chris and a little girl came dancing through door around six in the after noon.

"Doo A diddy diddy dum diddy doo!" Sara sang.

"Well, who do we have here?" She whipped around and stared at a blonde, blue eyed wonder, holding a dish towel.

Chris smiled and knelt down next to Sara, "This is my little sister, Sara. Sara this is my friend Jack."

Raiden smiled and bent down also, "Hello Sara, its really nice to meet you."

Sara held out her hand and waited for Raiden to accept it. He did and she finally spoke to him, "Now we're not acquaintances. Its nice to meet you too!"

Surprised by this child's vocabulary he laughed, "Well aren't you smart."

"You have no idea." Chris muttered as she walked past them with Sara's luggage into a spare bedroom.

She set down the bags on the bed and sat down with her hands in her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Yea Rosemary was a big cat, wasn't she." Raiden responded as he walked into the room. He smiled down after Sara and turned to Chris, "Hey what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Huh-oh no I'm just exhausted." She smiled, "That child prodigy tires you out quickly."

Raiden looked at her cautiously. It wasn't like her to lie, but here she was lying to him. He turned to shut the door so he could talk to her alone, "What's wrong?"

Chris stood up and straighten out her shirt, "I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"Why are you lying to me?" Raiden looked at her sadly.

Chris was aghast at his keen insight, not that she was surprised, "I'm tired, is that a crime?"

Raiden shook his head, "I never thought you would betray my trust."

"What! Jack I never-"

"You did!" He interrupted, "You are! I told myself that after Rosemary's charade I wouldn't stand for it anymore! Now what's wrong?"

She took a step away from him and looked down at the ground, "Jack-"

He advanced toward her, "Chris is this about that guy at the CIA party?"

She was still backing away without even glancing at him.

"Chris! Answer me!" He was staring intently at her face.

Both of them were concentrating on either dodging or interrogating, that they didn't notice the bed behind them. Chris was the first to fall quickly followed by Raiden on top of her.

Raiden looked down at Chris's face. She was wide eyed and scared, oh how he wished that was the expression on her face.

He didn't want to lose what focus he had left on finding out what was wrong, but it was so difficult with her staring at him with such pain. He just wanted to help her.

"Chris, I just-I just..." He simply couldn't take it. "Chris tell me what's going on!"

"I can't!" She shouted. Raiden stared at her, "I can't..."

"Why?" He moved off her, but only to make her comfortable.

"Because if I do you'll be killed, he'll be killed and everything will be ruined." She sat up slowly, "It's going to end this time, I'll end it, even it kills me."

"Whoa hold on!" He knelt down in front of her, "Calm down. We can help you. Snake, Otacon, and I. We can help you. No one has to die, you especially."

Chris's face grew cold, "Raiden, stay out of my way or I'll put you out." She pushed by him and left.

ooohhh Chris is angry and Raiden's confused tch tch whatever are we going to do? PESTER ME! I'll update faster! thanks for reading!

Astar


	11. Chapter 11

Hey look at that I updated ahead of time! Woot! And I'm in a good mood so I hope this is good! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own metal gear or Sara

Raiden woke up early the next morning hoping to talk to Chris and straighten things up. However, she had already left leaving a note.

_I had to run an errand I'll be back around 12ish. Sara be ready for a fun day! _

_Love you!_

_Chris_

"Great just great..." Raiden ran his hand threw his hair.

"What's great Mr.Jack?" Raiden turned around to see Sara.

"I have to cook you breakfast." He smirked.

Sara looked at him warily, "Can you cook?"

Raiden smiled, "No...is that a problem?"

"Just a little." She spread her arms out to show him how little was.

He laughed, "Well do you think together we can make something."

"Most definently!" Sara smiled.

* * *

Chris made her way to the Northside Pub. It was almost like ye old tavern, except that is had dim electricity. She looked around the room for Satan's Advocate, or as other's called him Dominia. 

He was easily spotted in the dark corner with his expensive Italian suit. Sitting next him was Shaw and another character next to him.

She walked over there disgusted by the pleasured look on Dominia's, "Am I late?"

Dominia smirked, "No darling, quite the contrary, you are most accurately on time."

She stood there stiff and rigid, "I am no darling of yours."

"No, I guess not." He patted the seat next him, "Come sit down."

She sat down and sarcastically, "_Est-ce difficile trouver une cravate plus odieuse que vous_?(1)"

Shaw snorted as did the man next to him.

"Yes well,"He smirked and replied, "_Vous devriez poursuivre votre tailleur en justice.(2)_"

"I already have thanks." She brushed her hair behind her ears, "What do you want?"

"All in due time. How have you been?" He asked with a slimy smile.

"_Va te faire_...(3)" She retorted.

"Fine business it is then... _vous sale puttana_.(4)" He said as his smile faded and he finished off his wine.

Shaw stood up and was about ready to pounce on Dominia, however, Chris stopped him, "Shaw, Shaw no! He's not worth it." Shaw sat down.

Dominia smiled, "Isn't this family reunion fun!...No...Oh well business. I want you to kill someone."

"Big surprise..." Mumbled Shaw and his friend nodded.

"He's a big pacifist and want's to make accords with the United States." He folded his hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Isn't that a good thing?" The one man finally spoke. His voice was rough and his face was covered with his dirty sandy hair and a gruff beard.

"No it's not, Chralie." Dominia sneered, "He knows to much and he must die."

The group was silent as he continued, "He's going to be visiting New York and he'll be going to a horse race. That's where it will take place."

"What if we don't agree with this?' Chris asked already guessing the answer.

"Then little Sara Matasuki will be a casualty in an unfortunate accident, like her bother falling off that balcony. Only this will be permanent." He said in a daring tone.

Chris took a deep breath, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

It was just after 12:30 when Chris came through the door, "Hello?" 

She heard laughter coming from the living area. She entered and saw three gentlemen making shadow puppets on the wall for a little girl.

Chris leaned on the door frame and listened, "Otacon! Do the bunny foo foo again!"

"Alright." The young genius started with the little nursery rhyme.

Raiden looked at her and got up to talk to her, "Chris we need talk."

"I have nothing to say to Raiden." She didn't take her eyes off Sara.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall, "Well I have something to say to you!"

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"I know something is going on. You're tense, tired and on edge!" He continued to pull her down the hall into a bedroom. He threw her in the room and shut the door behind him, "And you are going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

She looked at him insanely and started shouting. He couldn't understand what she was saying. She was speaking French and frantically at that.

"Chris...Chris!" She wasn't stopping. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply.

He pulled away from her and whispered, "Better?"

"No..." She was crying.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry it doesn't suit you." He kissed away her tears, "Please?"

She looked up at his face tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes were so pure to her. Her fingers trembled as she reached for his face.

He grabbed her hand, kissed her palm and pressed it against his cheek, "I just want to protect you."

"Jack, you can't-mmm"He kissed her again.

"That's not the answer I want to hear." He pulled her close to himself.

"But Jack..." Again her kissed her.

"Don't say anything." He whispered into her ear.

She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck followed by soft tender kisses. His hand trailed up her back softly massaging tight spots to make her relax further.

"Jack..." She said in a drugged tone.

Translations in order of appreance:

1"Was it difficult to find a tie more obnoxious than you?"

2"You should sue your tailor"

3"Up yours..."

4"You dirty bch."(this one is a combo of french and italian.

And since I'm in a good mood I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. What's gonna happen? I don't know...no seriously I don't know well I do but I don't...grrrr...okay so I need to know if people's want's something tohappen betweenJack and Chris. Okay if you answer me that then we've got something to go with for the next chapter. and suggestions are always welcomed!Thanks for reading!

Astaroth The Fallen


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! This is the next chapter and I think you'll like it! On with the show! Oh and princess hannah I didn't ever get around to explaining that Chris is in the Big Brothers Big sisters program...Sorry for the mis-communication...

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal gear or Sara or Isaac or sara's mother.

"Jack..."Chris wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued his passionate assault on her neck.

He stopped and held her tightly to himself. It reminded him of that night he came to her. How close they were that night. He wanted to keep her like that. He wanted to love her like that.

"Chris lets just stay like this. Even if it doesn't last forever for today lets just stay like this." He pleaded.

"Jack...I can't. Not with Sara around. I can't." She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go, "Jack...please."

Raiden wouldn't let her go, "Chris...do you-"

"CHRIS!" Both Raiden and Chris looked toward the door.

Sara suddenly busted into the room as Raiden and Chris bolted from each other. Both were flustered and straightened up.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Chris bent down and grabbed Sara.

"Uncle Dave's going to catch me!"Sara told her.

A sudden roar filled the room as Snake entered the room acting like a zombie, "Uhhhhhhh!"

Sara laughed and held onto Chris, "Mr. Jack! Save us!"

Raiden closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he took on another less serious persona, "Don't worry maladies this vile creature shall not harm you!"

He walked over to Snake and flicked him between the eyes. Snake blinked a few times, "Hey that hurt!"

"Well Snake you should be more cautious like a deer in the woods." Otacon walked in.

"Oh please not again..." Snake rubbed his forehead.

"Hey that one was actually pretty good, considering some of his other ones." Chris chuckled.

Otacon frowned, "What's wrong with my advice?"

Everyone in the room, other then Sara and Otacon, busted out laughing. Chris smiled, "No offense Otacon, but they don't really help anyone."

"Yea well I tried..." Otacon smiled and sighed.

"Chris?" Sara poked her nose, "Chris, can we go to the zoo?"

Chris smiled, "As a matter a fact, that is precisely what we are going to do!" She put Sara down, "Go grab your coat and wait at the door!"

Sara saluted and ran off. Otacon smiled, "You know she is was one of the most intelligent and immature child I've ever met."

"Well this is when she feels she can be a child. Back at home her mother devotes herself to being the Colonel. So she kinda feels like she's a little soldier at times." Chris looked down at her feet and clenched her fist, " An now her mother is staying with her brother Isaac. He had an accident recently and fell off a library balcony. He sustained critical injuries to his head and slipped into a coma a week and a half ago..."

"I thought it was a bit short notice that Sara just suddenly dropped in." Snake leaned up against the door frame.

"Yea...well I don't know when we'll be back. I think I might take her to a movie after the zoo." She started to leave.

"Bye!" Otacon let her by.

She waved and walked past Snake who tripped her, "Thanks a lot Uncle Dave!"

"No problem..." He laughed his gruff laugh as she and Sara left.

* * *

"Chris can I have a penguin?" Sara stood on the railing looking at the penguins swimming around. 

"Maybe if you moved to Alaska." Chris smiled as Sara laughed.

"You know Mr. Jack really likes you." Sara stared into space.

Chris looked down at her, "Oh really? Did he tell you that?"

"Yes he did and he's really sad that you won't talk to him...Nearly cut his finger because of his train of thought." Sara smiled up at Chris, "I think you two should get together." She jumped down from the railing and walked toward the exit of the polar exhibit.

Chris stood alone for a moment thinking on the little girls words, "CHRIS!"

Chris ran out the exit feeling something ram right into her stomach. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Eyes closed tightly she couldn't see the vicious blows that were being sent her way.

"Tch tch...Crystal love you should know better then to go tell someone of our plan." Chris looked up from the ground to see the slimy sadistic Dominia, with a smile planted on his face.

"Chris..." Sara struggled against Dominia's bruising grip.

"Dominia, let her go!" Chris tried to get up only to be beaten down by Dominia's goons.

"CHRIS!" Sara was crying.

Dominia looked around at the people staring at them, "CUT! That's enough for today wrap it up!" The public relaxed and continued on there way. Dominia shoved Sara into one of the other man's hands and kneeled next to Chris, "As I was saying you should know better, and in French no less. Come on love, I'm Italian not stupid!"

"You bugged me..."She couldn't see straight.

He smiled, "You told..." He got up and grabbed Sara again, "I'll be keeping her for insurance you do understand of corse."

"No!... Agh!" Chris fell once more and watched helplessly as Sara was dragged away from her.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! NO!" Sara broke free of Dominia and tried to run back only to be picked up by a goon.

Everything was going in slow motion and without sound. This couldn't be happening. Chris just laid there. She felt broken again. Helpless. Alone. Alone? She got up and ran.

* * *

Shaw concentrated all his efforts on trying to make this quick and easy. It wasn't working there weren't any spot points at this race track. He heard the door open along with a little voicing crying. He rolled out of a small cubical to see what the commotion was. 

"Oh dear gods..." He got up and walked swiftly over to Dominia, "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Things change..." Dominia brushed past him.

Shaw quickly went to Sara, "Are you alright little one?" ,She nodded slowly, "Okay why don't you come with me. Is that okay? I'm gonna take care of you until Chris come's and gets you alright?"

Sara nodded and hugged him around the neck. Oh gods how he missed his own children. His own loving wife and four lovely children. They had to end this, one way or another it was going to end.

Aww Shaw is my favorite character. He's a big softie anyways hope you enjoy! Please R&R!  
Astaroth The Fallen


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! **I updated! I just had a giant inspirational moment thing!(smiles) Anywho I still don't know if it'll continue(But after this chapter I had ideas for a sequal coming on (Smiles evily)) But! I should **WARN YOU! WARN YOU! READ THIS! this chapter may contain content not suitable for all ages. **Anyways I hope you forgive me for the long delay! And enjoy this!

Dis: I didn't own anything then why would I now?

* * *

Chris ran up the stairs clutching her ribs. Weakly she opened the door and collapsed to the floor, "Help! Otacon! Help!" 

The three men quickly ran into the entry way. Snake's eyes widened, "No..."

Raiden went to her side trying to inspect her carefully, "What happened?"

"Otacon..." She reached up for her gray wool sweater friend, "Otacon please..."

He knelt in front of her as she grabbed his sweater and pulled him closer, "Scan the house...everything..."

Otacon's eyes got big and his face became pale, "They didn't..."

She nodded, closed her eyes and took a hard breath, "It's hard to breath..."

"We have to get her medical treatment right now!" Snake looked at Otacon, "Whatever she just said to you will have to wait. Go get what we need."

"Ahh right!" Otacon ran down the hall.

"Raiden help me move her to the couch." Snake started to place his arms under Chris's.

"I got it! Otacon might need your help." Raiden didn't take his eyes off of Chris.

"You gotta move her gently-" Snake started.

"I said I got it! Go help him!" He gave Snake a fierce look.

Snake growled and went to help Otacon. Raiden gently lifted her off the ground and brought her to the other room.

He stared at her broken form. His angel was broken. Wings battered and unattended to. Unconsciousness had over taken her when Snake and Otacon entered the room.

After twenty minutes of bandaging her up they were done. Analysis was two broken ribs and heavy bruising on her back. Patient seemed fine for the most part.

She was sleeping calmly on the couch when Otacon finally spoke, "I have to go get some equipment from my house." He looked at Snake, "I might need your help."

"What! Now?" Snake shouted.

"Yes I'll explain on the way! It's gonna help Chris so you better just come with me and stop your complaining." Otacon started walking out of the room as Snake grumbled and followed behind slowly.

"Do you need anymore help?" Raiden asked them.

"Well now that you men-" Snake started.

"No! We'll be fine. You stay here with Chris and in hour put some of that cream on her back, it'll help with the swelling." Otacon interrupted and smiled.

"Oh alright." Raiden replied and watched them leave from the stoop.

Once they were out of sight he shut the door and went back into room where Chris slept. For being beaten she looked calm. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"Why won't you just let us help you?" He asked her quietly. No response, like always nothing escaped from her lips, "Why won't you let me help you?"

He sat that for an hour until he finally got up to rub on the medication Otacon had left for her. He opened the container and set it on the coffee table as he kneeled down near the couch.

Slowly he lifted the blanket off her back. He smiled at the stupidity the three men showed earlier.

"_Umm..." Otacon looked down at Chris._

"_What?" Snake looked at him._

"_Well it's clear that one of her ribs is broken and that means we um have to remove her-her clothing." Snake and Raiden looked at him, "Well I'm not going to do it! She's my friend! I don't want to end that!"_

Eventually Snake had taken off her shirt and Otacon began to work. Raiden continued to massage the cream gently into Chris's back. Once he was finished he put the cap back on the container and heard to faint unexpected words, "Don't stop..."

He glanced at Chris she didn't seem to have moved, until the voice continued, "Please don't..." His mouth open slightly, but he wouldn't object to the request.

Slowly he traced his fingers across her spine and felt her take a deep breath. He continued just moving his fingers gently around her bare back.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. No he did he just couldn't tell her. Not like this. He closed his eyes in his thoughts.

"Raiden why do you intoxicate me so?" She sighed heavily.

His eyes snapped open. Did she really just say that? He stopped everything.

"Raiden?" She was suddenly swept up, or rather down, from the couch onto the floor on top of Raiden. He pulled her into a deep kiss as his hands held her close to him.

She shut her eyes as he kissed her. It was perfect and unfair. She couldn't do anything except cover herself.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes before he spoke, "Chris I love you."

"Raiden I-" His hand came to her lips to silence her then slid to her cheek. He shook his head, "Don't say anything." He kissed her again with more intensity.

"Mmm..." She let go and held onto him. He loved her. How could she refuse the man that loved her and she loved in return.

She started to lift up the shirt he wore. He had no objections and let her strip the shirt from him. They kissed and held each other.

Raiden slowly sat up, Chris in his arms eyes closed hands running across his face and body. He leaned his head into the nape of her neck she traced his chest.

He picked her up carefully and carried her upstairs to his room. He leaned over her on his bed and pressed his lips firmly to her. Ecstacy must have been running through him at that very moment as the world seemed to fade away. It was only them. He ran his firmly down her side.

She jerked up and cried., "Ah!..." They both looked down at her bandaged torso. He'd forgotten already. She was broken and he had to handle her as such.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

Reality had slowly started to come back to her, "The house!"

He held her and stroked her hair, "Don't worry Otacon and Snake are taking care of it."

She looked up at him and sighed. She couldn't leave him, not now. So carefully she stood onto her knees and stared down into his eyes. The perfect blue.

She tilted his chin up and kissed him. She pulled away giving him seductive smile, undid the button to her jeans and unzipped them. He smiled and guided her back down to him.

The lights went out as they continued there new journey behind a locked door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed R&R please and thanks for reading! 

Astar!


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty I'm sorry for such the long wait again but this time I have a wonderful excuse! I was traveling and having a real vacation! Well kinda I'm not going to go into it...but anyways this chapter was inspired by the music of Batman Begins! So I hope it's to everyone's liking. This story is wrapping up so hold on just a little bit longer.**

**Dis: Nothing absolutely nothing**

* * *

Shaw stared at the computer screen grumbling to himself, "This is ridicules...We don't even need to be here...nothing but science projects..." 

"That's right you are nothing but a science project." Shaw sat up and swivelled his chair around to face Dominia, "A successful science project."

"You killed my parents. Took me from my homeland. Injected me with serums and nano thingies. Just so I could fight better, have more accurate precision, and live longer then most." Shaw smirked, "Should told me to work out and eat my vegetables would've saved you money."

Dominia chuckled, "Oh that was almost funny."

Shaw sighed, "You know you don't need all of us. It doesn't take four people to kill one man."

"Yes but then it would be I that killed him and not someone else." He smiled sickly.

"Your point?" Shaw rubbed his face.

"My point is do you want to see your darling children dangling from ropes?" Dominia smiled. Shaw set his jaw and turned around and started tapping on the computer, "That's what I thought." Dominia fixed his suit and walked off.

"Cheeky bastard..." Shaw slouched in his chair and closed his eyes. He hated this. Of all the families of scientist in the world why was his and Chris and Charlie's families chosen for this.

He felt a pair of small arms wrap around his leg. Sara had been hiding underneath his desk every since she arrived here. He gave a small smile and pulled up to his lap, "Can I help you?"

She shook her head, "No you just looked like you needed a hug."

"Well I did and now I feel much better, thank you." He smiled and started to click on the computer.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked and stared at the computer.

"Well I don't really know how to put this nicely so I won't. I'm trying to find a sniping point, and it's not working." He grumbled.

"I can see three or four spots right now." She pointed.

He smiled, "Yea I saw those too, but Sara can you keep a secret?"

She looked at him, "Yes I can."

"Good, because you see I'm trying to trick that bad man into thinking I have a good spot. However, I want to let the shooter know that they can miss just as much hit. Do you understand?" He explained.

She nodded, "You want a 50/50 shot."

"Exactly." He frowned that she understood. Children shouldn't have to know about such things.

"Well the best possible answer would be from directly across." She told him.

"But that's too obvious and noticeable." He retorted.

She stared at the screen of the race track, "Well what about right here." She pointed at the screen again.

It was a diagonal shot straight to the heart, "Sweetie that's hitting the man."

"Not if he's turned to the left talking to someone." She looked up at him.

He looked down at her. It was a brilliant idea and it would work, "But who would he be talking to? No one on our team is going to be near him."

"So talk to Mr. Jack Flynn." She smiled.

"Who?"

"Jack Flynn the man Chris is going to marry!" Her smile grew.

Shaw was suddenly brought into a whole new world, "Wait Chris is getting married?"

Sara fidgeted, "Well not really but it's obvious that they love each other. He stares at her affectionately and she sighs whenever he's mentioned."

His mind started to reel, "This could work..." He smiled, "This can really work!" He picked Sara up and twirled her in the air.

* * *

Chris's eyes slowly opened. Her side ached as she climbed out of Raiden's bed. She turned and looked at his sleeping form. 

Gentle, sweet loving, kind hearted and many other things came to her mind when describing him. Now she had to break his heart and leave him.

She got up and changed her room tears forming in her eyes. She had to hurry. She walked down the stairs and left instructions for Otacon and Snake.

Without a single glance behind she walked out the door leaving everything she had ever worked for, everything she had ever loved behind.

"I'm sorry..." She brushed the tears from her face as she walked down the dark street.

* * *

Well i hope you liked it Review please! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! This chapter in my opinion is really rushed but hey it a happens! It's more of a filler anyways I promise things will start to be explained in the upcoming chapters. IN FACT at the end of this chapter I might give you a preview of what's to come. You know some intriguing dailouge(Smiles evilly) **

**Dis: What do you think I'm going to say! If you can guess I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

Raiden rolled over and sighed peacefully. The phone was ringing. "Chris..." He rolled over to see an empty bed. She must be in the bathroom he thought to himself. 

He reached for the phone, "Hello..."

"Jack..."

He blinked. No it couldn't be the voice he was hearing. No she was in this house, wasn't she? "Chris?"

"Jack I killed him..." He voice was panicked and raspy.

"Whoa hold on what happened?" He sat up quickly.

"I just wanted to call and let you know-"

"Chris no wait what happened slow down!" He was starting to panic.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and probably won't be seeing you again." She sobbed into the phone.

"No-no Chris calm down! Where are you I'll come pick you up and we can get help together!" Raiden waited for a reply, "Chris! CRYSTAL!" The line was dead, "No! NO!"

He scrambled for close and ran across the hall to Snakes room. He was sleeping, "Wake up! Snake!" He shook him.

Snake blink, "What the- What do you want?"

"Chris is gone!" Raiden shouted.

"What!" He sat up, the phone rang. They both stared at it. Snake picked it up, "Chris?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend who went through the same hell as your niece." There was a pause, "My name is Shaw. Has the house been scanned?"

Snake hesitated, "Yes."

"Good I need Jack Flynn and you to come and pick up Sara I'll explain more when you get here." The phone went dead.

"We're going to pick up Sara." Snake got up and started to leave.

"What about Chris!" Raiden shouted after him.

"This is what Chris would've wanted!" Snake called back.

Raiden was getting hyper. Snake was being way tocalm about this. He was about to followSnakewhen the phone rang again, "Chris!"

"No I'm sorry I forgot to tell you where to meet us." Raiden set down the phone and left after Snake.

* * *

Chris watched as Raiden and Snake run out of the house from a darkened alleyway. Once she was sure they were gone she ran across the street and into the house. 

She quickly walked down the main hall way to the basement door. She flip the light switch on when she reached the bottom of the stairs and frantically started moving boxes from the far wall.

Once they were cleared she moved her hands across the until she came to a certain spot which she pushed forcefully.

The wall opened and revealed an assortment of guns ranging from small handguns to large snipers. She grabbed the sniper and several handguns.

As she walked back up the stairs she heard the click of the front door.

"I can't believe you! We get seven blocks away and you say you forgot the address..." She heard Snake scold.

"I'm sorry I'm just-I'm just worried. I can't think straight." Raiden answered.

-Beep beep beep beep- Chris looked down at her watch and cursed.

"Someone's in the house..." She bolted from the stair case and ran toward the back door. Raiden followed in a hot pursuit. She jumped the fence and ran down the back alley. As she came to the street a sleek black car pulled up and the door opened.

"Get in!" She jumped into the car as it pulled away quickly.

Raiden watched the car drive away, "Dammit..."

* * *

MMM I don't really care for this chapter anymore it was supposed to be really exciting but it was really low key hmmmm...dang it... 

Dialouge!

"You want me to do what!" Raiden

**"We were supposed to _dipose_ of everything, it didn't happen that way though..." Shaw**

_"I have him in my sights!" Chris_

_"Take the shot!" Dominia_

_**"Everything! You took everything! My life, my friends, my family and now you even try to convince me that it was my fault!"**_

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp...

And that's all folks I hope you liked the previews...


	16. Chapter 16

**Aww man guys I'm really sorry about the late update. I mean it too! I really wanted to update but I would sit down and start totype and I'd start to fall asleep. But I'm sure you really don't care you just want to read the story so go ahead! I hope you like it and I hope you start to understand things and I hope I explained things enough! So enjoy!**

**Dis. Nope nothing yet...**

* * *

Chris breathed heavily into the drivers lap.

"You're getting slower." He told her. She flipped over and saw breaded man smiling down at her. He flicked his sandy mop out of his face.

"Charlie...Shut...up..." She breathed.

"What you gonna let a wound slow you down?" He smirked.

She shook her head, "You haven't changed, you stupid American."

"At least our money's worth something." He winked.

She chuckled, "That's not funny Charlie."

"Then why are you laughing?" He stopped and turned to the car to the left.

"Because I missed you big bro." She shut her eyes.

He smiled, "I missed you too little sis."

After a few moments of silence Charlie began to speak of the master plan. Chris stared at him wide eyed, "No! Absolutely not! They are not to get involved!"

"It's a little late for that sweetie. Shaw's gonna ask him to do it and he probably will for you. I mean who wouldn't do something for you." He looked down at her, "I know I'd risk my life for you in a heart beat."

"Only cause I can kick your butt in ten seconds flat." She smirked.

He shrugged and sighed, "I don't know at the rate you've been moving...Ow!" He clutched his chest, "You're Satan I tell ya you really are. Cause only Satan would give a man who's driving a titty twister." Chris was laughing loudly, "You're lucky I love you and fortunate that you're a girl!" He shouted.

"Hm." She sighed.

"Chris it's gonna end either way you know it don't you?" He asked, but didn't receive a reply. "You know it's either going to be him or us. It's the only way we can be free." Chris burst into tears, "Holy!" Charlie pulled over.

He pulled her up and held her, "It's okay...It's gonna work out..."

"But why now? Why when everything was just-just coming together? My life was almost whole and then he- he," She sobbed into his chest.

"I know, I know me too." He set her in the passenger seat and held onto her shoulders, "You need to stay calm we're gonna be the ones to finish this. An' I'm gonna tell you how, but you gotta trust Shaw's and I's judgement."

* * *

Raiden and Snake both paced the alley, but for different reasons. Raiden was concerned for Chris and Snake was concerned for Sara. Both were equal. 

'Chris what were you thinking?' Raiden thought to himself.

"Um excuse me?" Both men looked up to see a gentlemen with a black wool coat and blue jeans. He was extremely tan and had a mess of black hair, "Are you Flynn?

Raiden stepped forward, "Yea where's Sara and Chris?"

The man smiled, "Sara!" She looked around the corner, smiled and ran over to Snake.

Snake knelt down and held onto her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine Shaw took care of me."

"You're Shaw?" Raiden asked. Shaw nodded and looked at the ground, "I want answers."

Shaw smiled, "We all do."

"Where's Chris?" Snake asked.

"She's in good hands and doing her part to end this." Shaw looked at him.

"End what?" Raiden was starting to lose his cool.

"A invisible war." The next three seconds Shaw was pinned against the ally wall.

"Raiden!" Snake shouted and picked up Sara and hid her face.

He looked at Snake, "Ah so you're Raiden." He looked back at Shaw, "The notable Raiden or the defeater of George Sears. Ugh..."

Raiden tightened his grip, "What do you know about it?"

"I know that he gave a lot of money to fund our projects." Shaw looked at him, "You think you're so alone?"

"..." Raiden didn't reply as he continued.

"You think you know my hell?" He stared Raiden down, "You don't know hell..."

"What does this have to do with right now?" Raiden asked.

Shaw smiled, "It has to do with everything! This has to do with the reason why I am the way I am and Chris is and Charlie is! You don't know hell."

"I think I do." Raiden snapped back remembering the pain Solidus caused him.

"No you don't!" A insane look was produced on Shaw's face, "Hell is when you are stripped from your mother and father's arms. Hell is when you are forced to watch them die in front of you! When a seven year old boy has to sit a metal table as people poke and prod at him as the image of his mother dying fills his mind over and over. When he's forced to endure electric shock torture. When he has to fire a gun at an already dying man."

Raiden stared dumbfounded by the loss of this mans control, "You don't know hell. You don't know our hells. That's why we stand by each other. That's why this is going to end." He took a deep breath, "We decided that on our last mission."

Raiden let go of him and stepped back, "We- we were supposed to kill another scientist that 'knew too much.' We were supposed to _dipose_ of everything, it didn't happen that way though..." Shaw smiled, "Instead we became friend's with his children and him. He showed us such kindness. Up tell then we thought all scientist were like the ones who messed with us."

"We couldn't kill a man who had been so generous to us." He closed eyes and swallowed hard, "So we rebelled against Dominia, the head of our projects. It worked out for the most part and we were almost free. Until the end. Charlie and I got out thanks to Chris, she sacrificed herself to get us out. Like she does for everyone." He stopped, "Nine years old and on the run. We kept a close eye on what they did to her by hacking into there system from the outside."

"Chris didn't just suddenly work as a codec messenger, you know." He looked at Snake, "She was sold into it."

"What!" Snake was appalled. "But that's against the law!"

"That's the black market." Shaw told him, "If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have had her little taste of freedom."

"So what about now?" Raiden asked, "If you guys got out then why is this happening?"

"Dominia never stopped his projects. He found out a way to brainwash the subjects and now they're just meaningless puppets of war. If he ever let go of the strings they would become nothing but vegetables." Shaw told him, "He means to destroy us, the misfits, but not before he can use us to his advantage." Shaw looked at Raiden, "We want to stop him, but in order to do that we're going to need your help."

* * *

So I hope things are coming together! Thanks for reading and please review!

Astar


	17. Chapter 17

**Hehehehehehehe...ahem...I bet you all hate me...to the bottom's of your heart...I wouldn't blame you... I'm really sorry for not updating in like over three months...I feel horrible... and I seriously hope to finish this! It's one of my goals! I mean this story as been up for over a year now soo...I feel that I should finish it! anyways I have left all the reasons for not updating in the review section so if you care to read them go ahead!**

**Anyways this chapter is extremely short because I just feel really guilty about not posting so I plan to get this story finished soon anyways please read and enjoy! and if you want to yell and flame me about not updating go ahead I deserve it!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chris took a deep breath and stared at herself long at hard in the race tracks restroom mirrors. Was she really that weak now?

"Staring at yourself isn't going to help you know?" A small voice cracked through her ear piece.

She pressed on it, "You don't say?"

"Yes I do I just did! I've never understood the saying 'you don't say'." The voice ranted.

"Shaw you think too much sometimes." She sighed as she walked out.

It had been three days since she left the her life and it felt like an eternity. During these three days she had recalled so many forgotten skills that she felt more tired then she had in ages.

"You have the sign to go ahead and get into position." Shaw told her.

She walked down the crowded halls of the race track. Cameras and betters were everywhere. As she continued down the hall the crowd slowly dissipated.

Casually she picked up a duffel bag and continued down to a latter. She swung the duffel over her shoulder and gripped the latter and for that moment time stopped as Charlie's words echoed through her head, _"You know it's going to either be him or us..."_

She took a deep breath and shook herself of everything, "Or..."

Once up at the top she opened the duffel and proceeded to take out a black case and assemble a PSG-1 sniper. The metal moved through her hands swiftly until the bullets were finally placed in.

Crouching low she took her position, "Target sighted."

This pacifist was young looking with a kind face. His smile was evident even when he was trying to be serious.

She paused and stared at his face, "Shaw who is that?"

"Just says here that's a big political official for Africa." Shaw cracked through the ear piece, "Why?"

"He just looks familiar that's all." She told him, "Defiantly not the picture I saw."

"That's because it's not." Dominia broke in.

"What do you mean it's not?" Chris asked coldly.

A shrill chuckle filled the ear piece, "Don't you recognize the old scientist son?"

A sudden realization hit Chris, "Damn you...I will not kill the first friend I made out of that prison."

"You won't then I guess I'll just kill the little brat." Dominia told her coldly.

She sighed and took he target again, "Target sited."

* * *

Raiden moved through the crowd easily. It wasn't hard to see Chris from where he was standing, but you would have to know that she was there. 

"Come on," He looked down at his watch. They said they were going to take the shot at 1:30. It was 1:15 and he was getting ahead of himself.

He continually told himself the plan over and over again. _'How hard can it be you run up and push someone.' _He told himself.

Then he saw him. The man that made Chris's life a living hell. He looked like prime evil. His hair slicked back and a sinister smile planted on his face. He was heading toward the ambassador's seat. Raiden made a small promise to seek and destroy this man.

He looked down at his watch again, 1:25. My how time fly when we're having fun, eh?

**Soo...I'm not worthy ask you to review so I'm not going too...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys this story is starting to truly come to a close. It's kinda sad. I mean I really enjoyed writing this hmmm there's definately one more chapter after this so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's got a choppy feel to it but it's supposed too! So read and enjoy!**

**Dis: nothing...**

**Chapter 18**

Chris watched through the scope as Dominia took his seat next to the good scientist son. She should've known. She felt so stupid, that she didn't.

"Chris two minutes in counting." Shaw told her.

Chris swallowed hard, "Roger." She reached for timer and set it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her task. "Breath, Aim, Secure, Shoot." BASS was the fiber of her training. It's what they had taught her since she was six. She wasn't just a girl holding a gun, the gun was holding her.

The ring of the timer went off. Her eyes snapped opened, "Take the shot! Chris!"

One breath. She looked through the scope and relaxed. Two aim. She locked on to her targets heart. Three secure. She steadied and locked on. Four shoot. Her finger twitched on the trigger when he target was relaxed.

She felt the tug of the rifle against her shoulder. She had hit target but not where she intended to hit.

"No!" She jumped up and ran back down the latter.

* * *

Everything had happened so quickly. Raiden was now looking into the face of the ambassador. He looked shocked and stunned. 

"What are you doing?" He finally shouted.

Raiden looked at him, "Sir someone is trying to kill you I suggest you stay down."

The secret service suddenly surrounded him, "Thank you." He uttered to him.

Raiden nodded and looked for Dominia. He was no where to be found, but a blood trail led away from the box seat.

"Cowardly bastard..." He muttered to himself and followed the trail.

A large crowd had now assembled outside the box to see what had happened making it difficult to follow Dominia. Raiden looked across the crowd and saw him rushing to the exit.

"Dominia!" Raiden looked for the voice. It was Chris, she was running quickly after him.

"Chris." Raiden tried to push past the crowd, but they would give him room, "Chris!"

His shouts were of no use, she was to far away.

* * *

Chris ran after Dominia down the crowded streets of New York. He was wounded but it didn't slow him down. 

"_How did this happen?" _Chris thought to herself as she ran down the subway steps. Swiftly she pulled out a gun and ready it.

She stood on the last step and looked across the station. There were to many people, "Dammit..." She muttered to herself as the phrase desperate times call for desperate measures filled her head.

She lifted the gun above her head and fired two shots.

The crowd screamed, scattered, and ducked, leaving Dominia as opening running target. She ran after him as fast as she could.

"_This is it you or me." _She thought as she placed her finger on the trigger.

* * *

Raiden ran down the steps where gun fire was heard. People were rushing past him trying to escape the madness created buy two people. He reached the finally step. 

It was as if an army had been down there. Walls were shattered and shot up. Windows broken and bloodied. It was silent.

"All those years..." It was Chris, "All those years you made me think everything was my fault. You tortured me with the prospect that I killed my parents."

"But you did kill your parents, Crystal." Dominia sneered.

"Shut up! You filthy vile bastard!" Raiden could see her now. She stepped out from behind a pillar, "Everything! You took everything! My life, my friends, my family and even now you try to convince me that it was my fault!"

He stepped out hands raised in surrender form, "You're right that is low of me." He smiled, "You wouldn't shot an unarmed man, now would you?"

She raised her gun, "Yes I would. I'm not that stupid anymore. In fact you were the one that trained me to shot the unarmed."

"Hmm." His smile was sick and everything happened so fast. Six shots were fired three made contact.

The first shot missed and nearly hit Raiden. The second hit Dominia in the same shoulder as the one at the race track. Three and four missed him as he ran into the shadows of the tunnel and five and six...

Chris stood gun still pointing in the direction that Dominia ran. Raiden ran to her side, "Chris! Chris are you-" She fell face forward into the dust of the debris, "Chris! No!"

...in the chest...

Police officers poured into the station. They radioed for help and soon thereafter Chris was heaved into an ambulance set straight for the ER.

DUN DUN DUN! Okay so please review I mean you don't have to but it would be nice ahem okay I'm done know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow this is it...I think this is the end...**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Everything's going to be fine sir!" The nurse told Raiden, "You just have to wait we're doing everything we can!"

"But!" Raiden tried to push past the nurse.

"SIR! SIT DOWN!" She shouted with annoyance, "I'm really sorry sir you're just gonna have to wait. I will bring you news soon."

Soon? What was soon? How did you define soon? My soon was in matter of minutes, but a hospitals soon was God knows when.

Well, soon was six hours later and the nurse came back with a grizzly blonde bearded doctor. Raiden stood up as they approached.

"Jack Flynn, correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, is Chris all right? Is she okay?" He asked quickly.

The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse and then at Raiden, "Mr. Flynn, she took two shots to the chest one caused no damage at all, however the other hit one of the main veins to the heart."

"What does that mean?" Raiden ran his hand through his hair.

The doctor swallowed hard, "Sir I'm afraid she won't live through the night. She's conscious right now and I think she'd want to be with you and her loved ones."

"Is there anyone I can call, sir?" The nurse asked.

Raiden swallowed this all in, "What do you mean she won't live through the night? Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry we've done all that we can." The doctor said sadly.

After collecting himself and telling the nurse who to call he walked down the hall nearly in tears. He stopped at her door and looked through the small window at her. It wasn't fair for her to die like this.

He dried his tears and walked in, "Hey sweetie."

"Jack..." She said softly and reached for him. He quickly went to her hand and held it tightly. She was so cold and pale.

"How you doing?" He asked with a forced smile. She didn't say anything she just looked at him and smiled, "You're gonna be fine you kno-"

"Jack remember to smile okay." She told him weakly.

"What?" He sat down next to the bed.

She smiled and touched his cheek, "Remember...me an-and smile..."

"I won't have too, your smile will be there to do it for me." He nearly choked that she knew. She knew she was dying.

"I'm glad my last moments are with you..." She whispered softly. He let a tear slide down his cheek, "I'm glad that, Jack?"

"I-I'm here." He stuttered out, "What is it?"

"Ja..ck I..I'm gl...ladI l..l..oved you..." She smiled, breathed in deep and shut her eyes slowly.

_**Beeeeeep**_

It was deafening that tiny noise. Raiden cried into her side.

"Chris come back...please come back...I need you...Chris...Chris! Chris!" Some nurses pulled him away out into the waiting room.

It couldn't have happened like that. No she was supposed to pull through and come home. These thoughts rolled through Raiden's head as he laid down on the couch.

He didn't know how long he laid there until a nurse wearing a mask came by and offered him a pillow and a blanket, stating that he was in no condition to try and go home. He softly thanked her, but it was hallow thanks.

"If you need anything ask one of the nurses." She said as she left. He nodded and sat there holding the pillow close to his chest, when a gruff voice broke through the crowd.

"I'm looking for a girl, names Crystal." He was at the front desk.

"David..." Snake looked behind him at Raiden.

"Jack where's Crystal is she-" He stopped as Raiden's head shook and tears fell, "Oh god no...no..."

He braced himself against the front desk and slowly sank to the floor as the nurse that offered him the bedding helped him up and set him in a waiting room chair.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Snake shook.

Raiden didn't say anything he just sat there in a daze.

"_My angel went back to heaven now." _Was all he thought.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life that Crystal Mackintosh lived. She was a bright individual who..." The preacher continued to praise her for the wonderful things that they knew she did. 

Raiden looked at the coffin that was slowly lowered into the ground. She was completely gone now except in memory.

The crowd slowly left after paying there last respects. Finally it was just Snake and Raiden.

Raiden read the tombstone aloud, "Crystal Mackintosh she smiled at everything. The Good and The Bad to the very end."

"She had a priceless smile." Snake turned and walked toward the cars leaving Raiden alone.

"She had an angel's smile." He produced a red rose and placed it on the grave, "Good bye my angel."

* * *

Wow this is the end...Or is it... Let me now if you want something different because it's quite possible that things can change. 


	20. What really happened?

Okay guys sad to say it but this is the real end. I know the last chapter was really sad, so I formulated a better ending. Please read and be a little happier.

**What really happened...**

Raiden looked at Chris through the small glass window. It's not fair that she has to die.

He dried his tears and walked in, "Hey sweetie."

"Jack..." She said softly and reached for him. He quickly went to her hand and held it tightly. She was so cold and pale.

"How you doing?" He asked with a forced smile. She didn't say anything she just looked at him and smiled, "You're gonna be fine you kno-"

"Jack remember to smile okay." She told him weakly.

"What?" He sat down next to the bed.

She smiled and touched his cheek, "Remember...me an-and smile..."

"I won't have too, your smile will be there to do it for me." He nearly choked that she knew. She knew she was dying.

"I'm glad my last moments are with you..." She whispered softly. He let a tear slide down his cheek, "I'm glad that, Jack?"

"I-I'm here." He stuttered out, "What is it?"

"Ja..ck I..I'm gl...lad I l..l..oved you..." She smiled, breathed in deep and shut her eyes slowly.

_**Beeeeeep

* * *

**_

"_...no Chris, no..."_

She was in a dark place. It was cold.

"_Chris...I need you..."

* * *

_

The grizzle doctor looked at the nurse, "Is he gone?"

"Yes." She replied and left the room making sure that Raiden would not interfere.

"Shaw get out of there with the anitdote!" He shouted as the bathroom door opened and Shaw and Snake appeared.

"Here Charlie." He handed a syringe to the doctor.

Snake was at the end of the bed, "You're sure this is going to work."

Charlie looked at snake, "I'm a real doctor you know! Yes it's going to work."

They had given her a drug that would make it look like she had died but they needed to give her the anidote quickly after or the side effects well...

He pulled down Chris's shirt just enough to poke the needle into her chest. He pulled it out quickly, "She is not going to like that."

Shaw looked at him, "Really? Ya think! Not only has she been shot twice, lost someone she cares about and now you stab her in the chest with a giant needle."

Charlie looked across to Shaw, "Stop being an ass, Shaw."

"Shut up!" Was heard weakly. They all looked at Chris. Her eyes opened slowly and Charlie started to perform the necessary procedure to make sure everything was okay.

"Well you look healthy enough, even with to gun wounds," He sat down, "and a broken heart."

"Please don't start." Chris said tiredly.

Snake touched her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure Otacon can help you if you let him."

Chris looked at her hands, "I think it's better if I stay dead." The room was silent.

Chris moved to some clothes at the end of the bed, "Now don't be sad Crystal wasn't exactly the greatest person."

"She was," Snake started and choked, "She was to me."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Minutes later she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a nurses uniform. She fumbled with the mask, "Can someone help me with this?" Shaw stood up and tied it for her the softly hugged her, "Shaw." She was near tears.

"You know it's not often that you get to hug a dead person." He smiled and let her go.

Charlie stepped up next, "It'll be sad knowing my baby sister gone."

"I'll miss you." She hugged him and turned to Snake.

He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, until she hugged him, "If it wasn't for you I'd never had a chance to be free from anything. Thank you Uncle Snake."

A smile spread over his face, "I'll miss you more then anything kid, more then anything."

She smiled and backed up to the door, "It was a pleasure all."

She walked down the hall and stopped. He was sitting there broken again. This time it was her fault.

She grabbed a pillow and blanket nearby and walked to him, "Excuse me sir." He looked up at her, "I don't think you're in any condition to get home tonight please rest here."

"Thank you." He took the blanket and pillow.

"If you need anything just ask one of the nurses okay." He nodded to her.

"_It's all I can do. It's for the best." _She kept telling herself.

"I'm looking for a girl..." Snake was now acting his way through. He seemed as if he really didn't know, so when he started to fall she rushed to him and helped him to a chair.

This was all she could do she had to let them go. Quietly she walked through doors and onto the street, alone and free.

* * *

Chris watched the funeral from a distance. No one new she was there, not even the clever Snake. 

She wasn't suprized that Shaw and Charlie weren't there. After all they knew the truth. She was sure that Sara would've been there but school had started. Her mother would definately send something to Snake. Probably food, she's met him and noticed how he eats.

_"I wouldn't blame him! I'd eat too if I destroyed giant nucular warfare junk." _She thought to herself.

It was strange watching your friends and loved ones say good-bye. She thought it wrong of her to chuckle at some of them, but it was so weird.

Finally the crowd disappeared and it was only Raiden, no, Jack. Eventually, he left too.

"Ms. Beverly?" She turned to her assistant.

"Yes, Missy, what is it?" Beverly asked.

"I don't mean to intrude, but you have a concert to perform in less then two hours and you know how your manager is." Missy was a young girl starting in music.

"Yes of corse lets go." She smiled and looked behind one last time to say good bye.

"You know I can't believe I'm working with a famous musician." Missy exclaimed.

"Yea me neither."

Hey she was dead, that didn't mean theycouldn't meet again under different circumstances.

**The end

* * *

**

THE END oh I might cry...

I'd like to thank:

Princess Hannah for be so supportive and helpful through this long experinces. That really ment a lot to me. Thank you so much!  
J28 Wow everytime you review you inspired me to write more. No joke I'm serious. I'd be all AHHH and the I'd read them and I was all it's okay I can do this.  
All reviewers just thank you so much for everything! I mean it you have no idea what support does for an author sometimes. It's the best thing ever, so thanks guys.

Well good bye everyone because this is the end.

Astaroth The Fallen


End file.
